ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rebirth (Jax 10)
Rebirth is the first episode of Jax 10: Reborn. Plot A meteor is falling to Earth the crusty rock crumbles away and it is the a strange purple armored alien who falls into the water with a large and loud splash. '' --- ''Meanwhile at Dolphin City High a young man with blond hair and sparkling eyes is sleeping on his desk. The other kids are laughing and whispering at him. The teacher sighs. (Teacher): That's enough! Jax! Jax snorts and looks up his face red. (Jax): I'm awake! (Teacher): Would you please finish this equation. (Jax): Uh...yeah...is it 2? All the other students burst out laughing. '' (Teacher): The answer is 477, Jax. ''The bell rings and Jax leaves but before he can leave the teacher stops him. (Teacher): Jax. This is important. You never know when you'll need this. (Jax): Fat chance. Jax just walks away while the Teacher watches him go. He then switches to a wicked grin. (Teacher): It will begin soon. --- Jax is carrying his backpack outside after School has let out. '' (Jax): ''Why does it seem by backpack gets heavier every single day. Jax stops in front of a bright green sports car. The window rolls down. (Jax): Zack... (Zack): Jax... There is a few seconds of dead silence. Then Jax gets in the shotgun seat. (Zack): What's up, man? How's life at school? (Jax): Sucks. How's life at the Guild School? (Zack): Doesn't matter. Now that summer's here! (Jax): Hell yeah! (Girl voice): Can I come? Both of them turn to see a young girl with long brown hair. (Zack and Jax): Flora!? (Flora, twisting her hair): I came last time. Jax shakes his head. (Jax): No! No way! I'm not a hero anymore! Besides that was seven years ago! (Flora): So what are you doing? (Zack) Top secret stuff. (Flora): Riiiight. Should I tell the principal about the graffiti then? (Jax): You wouldn't (Flora): I would. (Jax): Fine. (Flora): Yay! --- The three are sitting at a table at a Restaurant. Zack and Flora are chatting up a storm meanwhile Jax is sleeping. (Zack): I thought the same thing! (Flora): I know! (checks watch) Ech! It's getting late. I've got to go. (Zack): I'll drive you. (shoving Jax) Yo, wake up, hero. (Jax, one eye open): Hero? Really? (Zack): C'mon I gotta drop you two off. Unbeknownst to our trio there is a sinister mottled green skinned alien covered in moldy rags and metal breastplate. It also has a huge gun slung over its back. (Alien): Orders master? (Sinister voice): Wait. I want you to kidnap his two friends first. Then try to kill him. (Alien): Understood. Flora enters her home and goes into her bedroom. She yawns and falls over onto her bed. (Flora): I'm so tired! (Alien): The night isn't over, Sweetheart! The alien steps out of her closet large sniper rifle pointed at her head. '' (Alien): Don't move. --- ''Meanwhile Zack is getting home. His phone rings and he picks it up. (Zack): What is it? (Jax, on phone): I was thinking about something. (Zack): Yeah what? The alien steps out from the Shadows and fires a bolt of energy into Zack's chest. (Zack): Aughh! (Jax): Zack!? Zack!? ZACK! (Alien, picks up phone): Sorry he's busy, Anderson. (breaks phone) (Zack): That was my new phone! Zack tackles the Alien into a table which breaks under the weight and force. The alien kicks Zack off. '' (Alien): Eat this! ''The Alien throws six pellets which explode into green gas knocking out Zack immediately. '' (Alien): Two down. One to go. --- ''Five minutes later Jax bursts into Zack's house. '' (Jax): Zack! Gone. ''Jax runs back to his house and runs up to his room in his house. He flings his closet door open and opens a metal grate to a air shaft he puts his hand on a secret hand scanner. '' (Voice): Access Confirmed. ''A secret compartment opens revealing a green glow. Jax grabs the Omnitrix and puts it on his wrist. (Jax): I don't know who kidnapped by friends but whoever did is gonna get a fist full of me! --- Jax is running through the streets. He makes it to a phone booth. He types in a 10 digit code: 3455890411. A trap door opens beneath him and he falls into an elevator that takes him down several stories. The door opens up and several men in dark green armor are bustling around. '' (Jax): The Guild... (Old voice): Jax? ''Jax turns and sees his Uncle Stephano. (Stephano): It's been so long! (hug) (Jax): Yeah (Hug back). (Stephano): Why are you here? You said after you're last mission you were done. (Jax): Zack and Flora are gone! I need to get a lead and I was hoping you could help me with that. (Stephano): I don't know, son. There hasn't been much alien activity aside from Mr. Baumann's store. (Jax): Well? (Stephano): There is one place you can look. (Jax): I'll follow. --- (Psyphon): How should I know!? (Uncle Stephano): Come on, Psyphon! We don't have all day. Jax and Stephano are in an old abandoned warehouse and they have confronted Psyphon. (Psyphon): I don't know where Vilgax is! (Jax): Okay then. Maybe a little Omnitrix business will make you talk! Jax slaps down on the Omnitrix. (Diamondhead): Now tell me where he is! (Psyphon): You don't scare me! (Diamondhead): Really? His left arm turns into a blade and he puts it to Psyphon's throat. (Diamondhead): Now tell me! Where. Is. Vilgax!? (Psyphon): Okay, okay! Last I saw him he was in his Fortress in the Null Void. (Diamondhead): What's a Null Void? (Stephano): The prison dimension. (Psyphon): The same! Now leave me be! Please! (Diamondhead): Please! You've gotten wimpy. He reverts and they leave. Psyphon grins. (Psyphon): Fool. It will all be over soon. TO BE CONTINUED! Characters * Jax Anderson * Zack Wyatt * Flora Nightingale Villains * Unnamed Alien * Psyphon Aliens * Diamondhead (first reappearance) Category:Episodes Category:Diamondface